Star Clan's Destiny
by idonthaveanideaforausername1
Summary: Blackstar's little sister, Bluestar, shows up at the DWMA and starts to make his life a living hell, especially after she starts to play matchmaker between Blackstar and Tsubaki. But what happens when a demon from Blackstar and Blustars' past comes back to haunt them?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bluestar's POV

I panted hard as the blazing sun beat down on me, seemingly laughing at my exhaustion. There was sand everywhere! If it wasn't for Kamilyn I would have been rotting in a hole somewhere, I thought as I remembered how the sand practically disappeared beneath me earlier. I pulled my plain brown burlap hood further over my head in a pathetic attempt to stop the sun and the sand out of my eyes. I then reached into my bag of the same color and and material, pulled out a water bottle and put it to my lips eagerly but I was then disappointed when I found out that it was empty.

"Kamilyn", I called over my shoulder, "Do you have any water left? I finished all of mine."

"I'm all out too", she called back, "You're going to have to wait until we get to the academy."

"If I don't die first", I mumbled under my breath.

I looked at the huge building ahead of me. The DWMA, I thought. Get ready Onii sama I'm back.


	2. Reunited and it doesn't feel that good

**A/N: Hi! This is the first official chapter of the story ^.^ Two people are helping to write this, I being one of them :3 But I hope you like it! (:**

Chapter 1: Reunited and it doesn't feel that good

Kamilyn's POV

When Bluestar and I reached our destination, I was surprised. Death Weapon Meister Academy looked nothing like I had expected.

Instead of being a plain, boring building like most schools, it was more castle like. There were many black and white towers, each having a pointed, red top, and wearing the symbol of Lord Death. Two candles were placed on each side of the academy. Three, large skulls were in the front, the middle one having a red spike protruding from each eye and the nose.

DWMA looks so awesome, I can't wait until we start, I thought. The only thing I'm dreading is walking up all these stairs.

"We're finally here, Bluestar! Come on, let's start walking," I stated, looking to my left to see my meister, and best friend.

Bluestar's blue hair was drenched with sweat, her cheeks red from heat and exhaustion. I probably looked similar; the journey through the desert was maybe the hardest thing I ever had to do.

My meister started up the stairs first, me following close behind. After only a few steps, I was already panting harder than earlier. Bluestar was doing a bit better, but not by much.

When I was able to see the top of the stairs, I almost died from relief. Yes! We're almost there! I squinted my eyes, trying to get a better look at the school up close.

"Bluestar, isn't that...?"I I trailed off, pointing to the two figures up ahead.

Bluestar looked up, before screaming "Onii sama!" and rushing up towards the boy. I watched as the boy's face, which was very similar to Bluestar's, twist in horror, and as he tried to urge his companion, a tall girl with long, black hair tied up in a ponytail, back inside the academy.

I giggled, before chasing after my excited meister.

Blackstar's POV

"This is so boring", Blackstar complained loudly.

"Blackstar", Tsubaki said with a look of embarrassment.

"Okay Blackstar, if it is so boring then maybe you should teach this lesson", Stein said, he had gotten sick of Blackstar's complaining.

A wide grin spread across Blackstar face," Of course you would want me, the great Blackstar to teach your lesson!", Blackstar let out one of his signature laughs," Don't worry professor, I'll show you how to teach a lesson!"

Tsubaki face palmed herself as Blackstar walked to the front of the class.

"So as you should know I am the great Blackstar who is going to surpass God! You should all follow me because I'm the star and I will lead you all to a world where everyone praises me, the great Blackst-."

Blackstar was cut off by the classroom door opening and Spirit, Shinigami sama's current death scythe and Maka Albarn's father, appearing. Somewhere in the class Maka's face twisted with disgust.

"How dare you interrupt the great Blackst-."

"Blackstar there is someone outside who is here to see you", said Spirit as he gave Maka one of his creepy stares.

"Hmm, who is here to see the great Blackstar?", he wondered, "Come on, Tsubaki."

"Coming", she replied as she got up to follow him.

When they got outside they didn't see anyone there.

"Who could have stood up the great Blackstar!" Blackstar asked annoyed.

"Blackstar, what's that?" Tsubaki asked as she pointed at two figures in the large stairs to the academy.

Blackstar squinted hard at the two figures; he noticed that one of them had blue hair like his own only a few shades lighter. Oh no! Could it be?

"Tsubaki, it's probably nothing let's just go back inside", Blackstar offered but it was too late.

"ONIIIIIIIIII SAMAAAAAAA", The figure with the blue haired yelled.

The blue haired girl then ran up to Blackstar and gave him a big bear hug," I missed you so much", she said.

"B-B-Bluestar?", Blackstar exclaimed.

"Yup it's me, your little sister!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

Tsubaki's POV

"B-B-Bluestar?", Blackstar exclaimed.

"Yup it's me, your little sister!" The girl exclaimed cheerfully.

Tsubaki's eyes widened as she looked at the two siblings. "You have a sister?" She questioned.

"Unfortunately," Blackstar muttered, pushing Bluestar away, "Now get off the great Blackstar!"

"HI! I'm Bluestar, Blackstar's little sister. And this is my weapon, Kamilyn," Bluestar pointed to the black-haired girl behind her, while waving with her other hand at Tsubaki.

"Hi! Nice to meet you" Kamilyn said, waving.

"Hello. I'm Tsubaki, Blackstar's weapon," Tsubaki smiled sweetly, waving back to the two girls.

"Why have you come to see the great Blackstar?" Blackstar shouted, puffing out his chest, and interrupting the girls' conversation.

"I'm joining DWMA, Onii Sama! Aren't you excited? You get to see me everyday!" Bluestar yelled, glomping onto her brother, while his expression turned to one of horror.

"Get off, Bluestar! That is no way to treat a man who will surpass God some day!" Blackstar exclaimed, struggling to, once again, tear the blue haired girl off of him.

Tsubaki, seeing that this could be awhile, turned to Kamilyn, who was watching the siblings' antics in amusement. "Is Bluestar like this a lot?"

"Well, it's mostly to her brother, but-," Kamilyn was cut off by a shout from Blackstar. She and Tsubaki both looked over to see that Blackstar had removed Bluestar, and was pointing at her with a determined look.

"I, the great Blackstar, challenge you to a fight!"

**A/N: Please review! :3**


End file.
